Secret Target
by Neko-Ai-Nyan
Summary: Lewat festival yang direncanakan, apa yang akan terjadi? / Chapter 2 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Target**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, miss-type, gaje**

**Note: terima kasih pada semua yang sudah mereview ff Neko sebelumnya, hounto ni arigatou~! . Berkat review semuanya, Neko semangat mau bikin ShikaTema lagi ^^**

**Ok, enjoy reading please...**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

Suatu pagi yang cerah di Suna, di kediaman Suna no Sankyodai ...

"KANKURO! KEMBALI KE SINI!" teriakan seorang perempuan berambut pirang nan cantik terdengar, disambut dengan suara derap langkah kaki yang berisik. Perempuan berambut pirang itu bernama Temari, gadis Suna yang sangat terkenal karena kecantikannya.

"HAHAHA! AKHIRNYA AKU MENDAPATKANNYA!" tawa laki-laki di depannya—adik dari Temari yang bernama Kankuro. Dengan wajah bahagia bak mendapat harta karun, ia menggenggam kuat sebuah buku warna ungu bersampul kupu-kupu yang indah.

GUBRAK! GUBRAK! Drap drap drap drap... GRUMPYANG...!

Dua makhluk itu berlari-larian dengan gaje seperti film-film India—bedanya mereka tidak sambil menari-menari dengan alunan musik.

"KANKURO! KAU MAU KUSATE!" teriak Temari kembali dengan nyaring, suaranya terdengar marah. Wajahnya benar-benar serius ingin membuat Kankuro menjadi sate yang lezat menggunakan teknik _slicing_ kamaitachi.

"Nee-san, nii-san... ada apa?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan bingung menatap kedua kakaknya sedang berlari berputar-putar di ruang tamu. Kepalanya pusing menengok ke kanan ke kiri sedari tadi.

"Gaara!" Temari menoleh cepat menyadari adiknya yang kedua, "Kankuro MENCURI catatanku!" jawabnya ketus sambil menunjuk Kankuro yang nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Catatan? Memangnya penting ya?" tanya Gaara, laki-laki berambut merah itu. Keningnya mengerut, tanda bahwa ia bingung lagi.

"Ini bukan catatan, ini DIARI!" sahut Kankuro bersemangat, "setelah beberapa tahun lamanya aku ingin mencuri diari nee-san... akhirnya kesampaian juga! Muahahahaha!" tawa Kankuro meledak, Temari dan Gaara _sweatdrop_.

"Diari, ya...," Gaara menggumam, lalu pikirannya mendadak membanjiri otaknya. _Nee-san sudah berumur sembilan belas tahun. Siapa tahu sudah punya kekasih? Lalu siapa kekasihnya? Jangan-jangan, di dalam diari itu ada semua jawabannya... _pikirnya.

Dengan langkah cepat, Gaara mendekati Kankuro.

"Nii-san, buka diari itu!" pintanya.

"EEEH! APA MAKSUDMU!" protes Temari, tercengang. Padahal, biasanya Gaara dengan kalem melupakan kejadian-kejadian kecil.

"HAHAHA! Sudah kuduga _my beloved brother_ ini adalah sekutuku!" seru Kankuro girang sambil merangkul Gaara yang tangannya gatal untuk membuka diari tersebut.

"Sudahlah nii-san, ayo kita baca!" pinta Gaara antusias. Temari melotot dengan horor, lalu ngedumel tidak jelas. Sesaat kemudian wajahnya merona, entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

Kankuro membuka diari itu sembari menunjukkan cengiran penuh kemenangan. Halaman diari Temari sudah mencapai puluhan, dan ada satu halaman penuh bertuliskan tanggal dua puluh tiga. Kankuro membacanya,

"_Tanggal 23 Agustus, tepat di hari ulang tahunku. Aku sudah selesai melakukan misi di Konoha dan akan pulang ke Suna. Laki-laki berambut nanas itu mengantarku sampai pintu gerbang. Aku mengucapkan "sampai jumpa", tapi kemudian dia diam saja dan menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil yang isinya sebuah boneka rusa._

_ 'Ini untukmu. Meski rasanya kepribadianmu keras, mungkin kau juga punya sisi feminin,' katanya._

_ Aku terkejut sekali, sama sekali tidak menyangka. Sambil mengambil kotak itu aku tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih._

_ Lalu tiba-tiba dia menarik tanganku, berbisik padaku..._

_ 'Selamat ulang tahun...'_

_ Dan kurasakan wajahnya makin mendekat. Jarak antara kami sudah tidak bisa dibilang jauh lagi. Ia makin mendekat dan ..._

_ Dia menciumku..._"

Suasana hening.

Sampai lima belas menit lamanya.

Dan terus hening...

"WATDEHEL!"

Akhirnya Kankuro berteriak juga.

Laki-laki itu berlutut dengan mulut menganga. Diari Temari tergeletak dengan dramatisnya.

Gaara melotot, tubuhnya kaku seperti patung es.

Wajah Temari tambah merona, dia berkeringat dingin melihat reaksi kedua adiknya.

"A... aku bisa jelaskan..." katanya terbata.

"SIAPA 'ORANG ITU'? ORANG YANG DENGAN LANCANG BEGITU!" teriak Kankuro frustrasi, kedua tangannya menarik-narik rambut cokelatnya sambil menjerit-jerit layaknya orang kesurupan.

Gaara _speechless_ melihat kakaknya yang menjadi OOC.

"Nee-san... 'orang itu' benar-benar lancang. Kami sebagai adik tidak menerima nee-san diperlakukan seperti itu padahal 'dia' bukan kekasih nee-san, kan?" tanya Gaara, keningnya mengerut.

"I... iya, sih... tapi sebenarnya... dia menyatakan cintanya padaku sesudah kejadian itu," jelas Temari masih dengan wajah merah.

"..." Gaara menepuk dahinya, lalu menoleh ke arah Kankuro yang mulai tenang.

"Kalian ini juga... kenapa sembarangan buka diariku? Ini kan bukan urusan kalian...!" kata Temari cepat, lalu dengan tergesa-gesa dia menyambar diari tak berdosa miliknya dan menuju kamarnya.

Sepeninggal(?) Temari, Gaara dan Kankuro diam membisu.

"Nii-san, apa pikiran kita sama?" Gaara melirik Kankuro dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Kurasa begitu." Kankuro tersenyum gaje, "kita selidiki 'orang itu', MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAA,"

Dan _backsound _terputar lagu Chaiya-Chaiya-nya Syahrukkhan.

"HALAH! Kenapa malah lagu India yang keputer?" teriak Kankuro sambil menoleh ke belakang banyak orang-orang yang entah darimana asalnya joget-joget.

"Entah," jawab Gaara _cool_, lalu berpikir.

"Mungkin itu Uzumaki Naruto?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin! Itu sangat tidak mungkin dari beberapa kemungkinan dalam analisaku," kata Kankuro (sok) pintar.

"Baiklah. Kita punya _clues_:

Orang itu berambut nanas

Orang itu identik dengan rusa

Tapi... siapa? Aku tidak begitu kenal penduduk Konoha," Gaara melipat tangannya, gaya andalannya.

"Hmmm, kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita cari _clue_ lain dari diari nee-san?" tanya Kankuro bersemangat.

"Ide bagus..." Gaara mengangguk.

**TBC**

**Hoho~ . Apa Gaara dan Kankuro berhasil menemukan 'orang itu'?**

**Minna-san pasti sudah tahu siapa 'orang itu', haha xD**

**Maaf ya kalau ff nya gaje, miss-type, dan penuh chara yang OOC.**

**Lalu Neko minta maaf belum bisa membuat sekuel dari 'Mendokuseiii!', Neko belum ada ide **

**Silahkan komentar, kritik dan saran, dan maaf ya Neko tidak mengharapkan adanya flame.**

**Terima kasih :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret Target**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, miss-type, gaje, humor murahan, dll.**

**Note: terima kasih pada semua yang sudah mereview ff Neko sebelumnya, hounto ni arigatou~! . Berkat review semuanya, Neko semangat mau bikin ShikaTema lagi ^^**

**Terima kasih untuk:**

**Salt no Pepper**

**EndahChan RedPumpkin**

**Naoki**

**Muhyo**

**Kagome Sabaku**

**Hello Kitty Cute**

**eMma ShiKaTeMa**

**Review minna-san sangat membuat Neko senang , terima kasih banyak! **

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

Pagi itu pagi yang cerah di Suna. Kediaman Suna no Sankyodai tidak begitu ribut seperti hari sebelumnya. Sehari sesudah insiden diari mengejutkan itu, Kankuro mencoba mencuri diari tersebut lagi namun sayang rencananya gagal. Dia tidak menemukan diari itu bahkan di kolong tempat tidur kakaknya. Tentu saja seluruh sudut kamar Temari dia telusuri kecuali lemari pakaiannya. Entah apa yang terjadi jika dia berani membuka lemari pakaian itu, ia pasti akan melesat di udara layaknya bintang jatuh.

"Hufff," Temari merapikan poninya, bercermin di depan kaca yang tergantung di kamarnya. Gadis itu terdiam sejenak lalu saat merasa sudah rapi, ia keluar kamar. Hari itu hari yang menyenangkan, karena ia mendapat misi untuk ke Konoha kali ini. Tapi sebelumnya dia harus menyiapkan sarapan dulu untuk adik-adiknya dan juga dia sendiri.

"Nee-san... hari ini sarapannya apa?" tanya Kankuro yang bertopang dagu di meja makan.

"Kumasakkan sup, jangan protes!" Temari melangkah menuju dapur dan memakai celemek.

"Ya sudahlah," Kankuro manggut-manggut dan melirik Gaara yang duduk di sampingnya. Gaara tampak dengan santai membaca sebuah buku.

"Hei Gaara, kau sudah siapkan rencana, kan?" bisik Kankuro sangat pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh kakaknya.

Gaara mengernyitkan dahi, "apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

Kankuro mengulangi, "kau sudah siapkan rencana kan?"

"...Ng... apa?"

"Kubilang, kau sudah siapkan rencana, kan?"

"Siapkan lencana?"

Kankuro menggaruk kepalanya dengan gusar,

"Rencana," Kankuro membesarkan sedikit suaranya, mencoba agar suaranya terdengar oleh Gaara.

Temari menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seperti menyadari ada yang aneh. Sambil memotong sayur yang telah dicuci bersih dia sesekali menoleh pada adik-adiknya yang jaraknya tak begitu jauh. Kedua adiknya asyik berbisik-bisik, belum menyadari kakak mereka yang menajamkan pendengarannya.

Gaara akhirnya menangkap apa yang dibicarakan Kankuro.

"Ya, sudah beres, nii-san!" jawabnya.

"Tapi apa kau yakin ini akan berhasil?" Kankuro bertanya dengan nada tak yakin.

"Aku yakin. Tapi kita harus menunggu beberapa minggu ke depan untuk melaksanakan ini,"

"Hah? Lama sekali...,"

"Sudah kuperhitungkan. Lewat festival ini kita bisa memata-matai nee-san dan 'orang itu', usulan festival ini juga sudah kusampaikan pada Godaime-Sama..., dia menyetujuinya,"

"Tapi kau—"

"Bicara apa, sih?"

Glek!

Kankuro dan Gaara dengan cepat menghentikan acara bisik-bisikan mereka begitu Temari tersenyum palsu di depan mereka, mencoba ikut dalam pembicaraan itu. Wajahnya dibuat semanis mungkin seakan meminta jawaban dari pembicaraan tersebut. Gaara dan Kankuro mencoba berakting.

"Kami hanya sedang... menggosip, hahahaa!" teriak Kankuro spontan, tangannya menggaruk kepalanya dengan wajah _innocent_, meski menurutnya idenya brilian di sisi lain dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri berkata bahwa mereka MENGGOSIP.

Gaara nyaris menginjak kaki kakak laki-lakinya itu yang telah membuat alasan konyol. Jika tersebar berita di Suna bahwa kazekage mereka hobi menggosip, mau dikemanakan harga diri dan sifat _cool_-nya itu?

"Menggosip?" Temari tercengang, "menurutku sih bisa saja kalau kau, Kankuro. Tapi kalau Gaara...?" matanya melirik Gaara yang menatap Kankuro dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Ka... kami menggosip soal ...," Kankuro menghindari tatapan Gaara yang angker,

"Soal Festival!"

"Festival?" tanya Temari bingung, "maksudmu festival Konoha-Suna?"

"Ya! Itu!" Kankuro menghela nafas lega, "nee-san akan ke Konoha untuk mempersiapkan festival itu kan?"

"Ya," Temari mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku berharap nee-san dapat membantu Konoha mempersiapkan festival KonoSuna yang akan diadakan di Konoha beberapa bulan lagi," jelas Gaara.

"Aku mengerti," sahut Temari cepat, "baiklah, kurasa supnya sudah siap," ia melirik panci berisi sup sayur dan menempatkannya di mangkuk besar,

"Ayo makan selagi panas!"

.

"Kudengar akan ada festival untuk memperingati hari persahabatan Konoha dan Suna, ya?" Naruto, laki-laki berambut kuning ngejreng yang terkenal sebagai ninja penuh kejutan nomor satu itu melangkahkan kakinya menyamai langkahnya dengan seseorang di sebelahnya.

"Ya, itu sangat merepotkan karena aku bertanggungjawab atas festival itu," laki-laki di sebelah Naruto—Shikamaru menjawab dengan nada malas.

"Di mana akan diadakan festival KonoSuna?"

"Alun-alun Konoha,"

"Kau sudah mempersiapkannya?"

"Belum, aku menunggu perempuan merepotkan itu," Shikamaru menerawang jauh ke langit biru di atasnya, tampak awan-awan putih dengan tenang bergerak perlahan. Sinar matahari makin terik.

"Maksudmu Temari? Oh, sebagai wakil dari Suna dia yang bertanggungjawab tentang festivalnya, sama sepertimu ya?" Naruto mulai menangkap apa yang Shikamaru bicarakan.

"Ya begitulah," jawab Shikamaru malas.

"Kapan dia akan ke sini?"

"Sepertinya hari ini dia berangkat, jadi lusa aku akan menjemputnya di pintu gerbang,"

"Ah, makin mesra saja kau dengan dia. Pakai acara jemput-jemputan segala," goda Naruto sambil menyenggol—tidak, lebih tepatnya mendorong—tubuh Shikamaru yang langsung oleng.

"Hei, dasar bodoh! Kau mau membuatku jatuh atau apa, sih?" keluh Shikamaru kesal.

"Tidak, aku hanya penasaran akan hubungan kalian berdua," wajah Naruto berubah menjadi seperti _host _acara gosip.

Shikamaru memasang wajah tidak peduli, "kami hanya teman kok," katanya sambil menghela nafas.

"Dasar pembohong," Naruto menyipitkan matanya, "kau kan **mencium**nya tanggal dua puluh tiga Agustus lalu,"

Jdueng!

"A... APA!" wajah Shikamaru mendadak memerah, "enak saja! Memangnya siapa yang bilang begitu?" sontak laki-laki pemalas tersebut merubah raut wajahnya menjadi wajah tegang seperti menanti hasil ujian. Jantungnya melompat-lompat seperti main _skipping_.

"Kau tak perlu tahu," senyuman misterius mengembang di bibir Naruto, "tapi yang jelas aku tahu,"

Lho? Gaje, ah.

"Hati-hati ya, Shika. Gaara dan Kankuro siapa tahu _sister complex_. Kau bisa dicincang," kata Naruto santai kemudian berlalu, "daaah! Aku mau ke Hinata-Chan dulu,"

Shikamaru menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian...

"Shikamaruuuu! Sudah pagi!"

Aaah, hari yang merepotkan! Hari dimana dia harus menjemput perempuan cerewet yang merepotkan pula. Shikamaru bergegas mandi dan berpakaian sebelum suara ibunya makin keras.

"Ya buuu," sahutnya dan dengan langkah ogah-ogahan menuju ruang makan.

"Bagus, sudah rapi. Tapi jangan pasang wajah cemberut begitu! Hari ini hari yang cerah, ayo tersenyum!" kata Yoshino ceria. Tangannya menggenggam sendok sayur.

"Huuuh," gerutu Shikamaru sambil duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Kau mau menyiapkan festival KonoSuna, kan? Ibu dengar dari Ino-Chan," Yoshino menatap anak semata wayangnya yang mengerjapkan matanya menghilangkan rasa mengantuk.

"Iya...," jawab Shikamaru pelan. Ia memandang nasi di dalam mangkuk dengan tatapan tidak berselera. Entah, mungkin hari ini _mood_-nya buruk.

"Ayo makan yang banyak agar bertenaga. Kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan, istirahat saja," nasihat Yoshino lembut, senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Shikamaru mengangguk dengan sedikit terkejut.

.

Langkah Shikamaru semakin cepat begitu gerbang Konoha terlihat. Pikirannya melayang-layang memikirkan perempuan yang akan ditemuinya. Ia gelisah begitu mengingat tanggal dua puluh tiga Agustus lalu. Hari dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia menyatakan cinta.

_Temari... kau belum menjawab pernyataan cintaku, _pikir Shikamaru. Saat itu, Temari hanya menyahut "lain kali akan kujawab", kemudian melangkah pergi. Sampai sekarang perempuan itu belum menjawabnya. Shikamaru semakin gelisah. Ia merasa Temari menganggapnya bercanda.

_Apa harus kuulangi? _Tanya Shikamaru dalam hati. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di gerbang Konoha.

Dari kejauhan tampak seseorang berjalan dengan tegap. Di punggungnya ada sebuah kipas besar. Wajahnya cerah, matanya menatap lekat gerbang Konoha. Begitu ia sampai, Shikamaru menyambutnya.

"Hei," sapanya sambil tersenyum kecil. Bagaimanapun juga, walau Shikamaru gelisah, wajahnya berubah begitu menatap perempuan cantik itu. Wajah cantik yang ia rindukan tersebut menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Selamat pagi." Kata perempuan itu—Temari, tersenyum manis. Perempuan Suna berkucir empat tersebut terlihat sangat bersemangat pagi ini. Langit biru yang cerah ditatapnya,

"Cuaca yang cerah," komentarnya.

"Ya," sahut Shikamaru, "ayo kita ke Godaime-Sama dulu,"

Mereka melangkah berdampingan menuju kantor Hokage.

Di kantornya, Tsunade tengah asyik menyeruput teh yang disiapkan Shizune.

_Tok tok..._

"Masuklah!" Tsunade yang mendengar ketukan pintu menyahut.

Shikamaru membuka pintu. Ia dan Temari masuk mendekati Tsunade.

"Aaah, kalian sudah kutunggu!" Tsunade berseri-seri, "hari ini kalian langsung menyiapkan festivalnya, ya! Ada Naruto, Sakura, dan lainnya yang akan membantu. Tapi kalian sebagai panitianya, jadi beritahu aku jika ada masalah...,"

Shikamaru dan Temari mengangguk.

"Dekorasi festival sedang dipegang oleh Sakura. Ia dan Ino tadi kuperintahkan untuk membeli keperluannya. Lalu soal pedagang yang akan membuka warung selama di festival, tolong kau yang urus ya, Shikamaru," tambah Tsunade.

"Kami mengerti. Kalau begitu, kami permisi...," kata Shikamaru dan membuka pintu.

.

"Temari-san!" Sakura melambai pada Temari begitu ia dan Shikamaru keluar dari kantor Hokage. Perempuan berambut merah muda itu melangkah mendekati Temari.

"Dekorasinya kutaruh di dekat alun-alun, ada Ino, Tenten dan Hinata di sana. Mau ke sana sekarang?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau bagaimana, Shikamaru?" Temari menoleh pada Shikamaru.

"Seperti kata Tsunade-sama tadi, aku akan urus daftar pedagang-pedagang itu... kuharap Naruto mau membantu. Kalau begitu, aku duluan. Dah!" kata Shikamaru kemudian pergi.

Temari dan Sakura bersama-sama menuju alun-alun untuk menghias.

.

Temari, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten dan Ino menghabiskan beberapa jam untuk mendekorasi alun-alun yang besar itu. Mulai dari membersihkan alun-alun terlebih dahulu, kemudian mengatur letak warung-warung yang akan dibuka. Setelah itu mereka memasang beberapa benda dekorasi.

"Aaah... capeknya!" Tenten menyeka keringat yang turun dari pelipisnya, "festivalnya kapan sih?"

"Sepertinya dua minggu ke depan," jawab Sakura.

"Sekarang kita istirahat saja dulu, masih banyak waktu. Mau kubelikan minuman?" tawar Ino.

"Aku mau, dong," Sakura mengacungkan tangan.

"Baik, semuanya saja. Aku pergi dulu,"

"Ino-chan... akan kubantu," Hinata menyusul Ino.

Sisa Temari, Sakura dan Tenten di alun-alun itu. Tak lama kemudian, Shikamaru, Naruto dan Chouji datang.

"Yo," sapa Shikamaru.

"Berapa banyak pedagangnya?" tanya Temari.

"Banyak, ada delapan belas,"

"Delapan belas?" Sakura tercengang, "menjual apa saja? Lalu apa alun-alunnya tidak terlalu sempit?"

"Tidak, sepertinya tidak," Shikamaru menatap sekitar alun-alun.

"Sepertinya semuanya lelah. Ayo istirahat dulu! Ada yang mau ke Ichiraku Ramen?" ajak Naruto.

"Tidak, aku di sini saja," tolak Sakura, "Shikamaru dan Temari-san kan panitia, pasti sangat lelah," Sakura melirik Temari yang menyeka keringat, "kenapa tidak pergi berdua saja?" tanyanya dengan nada misterius.

Naruto terkejut, lalu tersenyum lebar, "iya. Shikamaru dan Temari, kalian kan panitia. Kalian berdua singgah saja ke suatu tempat minum,"

"Haaah, merepotkan. Ya sudahlah. Kau mau ikut, Temari?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Temari dengan heran menatap Sakura, Naruto, dan... Chouji yang juga sedari tadi tersenyum. Hanya Tenten yang terlihat bingung. Kemudian akhirnya Temari mengikuti langkah Shikamaru.

Begitu keduanya menjauh, Tenten menggaruk pipinya, "ada apa, sih?" tanyanya dengan polos.

"Wah, masa' kau tidak tahu, Tenten? Gosip ninja yang paling populer kan tentang hubungan mereka," Naruto tertawa cekikikan.

"Oh ya?" Tenten membulatkan matanya.

.

Di sebuah kedai minum, Shikamaru dan Temari yang duduk berhadapan daritadi tidak membuka suara. Teh yang mereka pesan belum diantarkan. Padahal hanya teh. Hmm, mungkin lama karena pengunjung sedang banyak.

Mereka masih diam, terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Shikamaru memutar otak, mencari topik pembicaraan agar tidak membosankan. Lalu...

"Temari," Shikamaru mengeluarkan suaranya, memanggil perempuan di hadapannya.

"Hm?" Temari menyahut.

"..." akh, tiba-tiba tenggorokannya terasa tercekat, suaranya tidak mau keluar. Shikamaru menahan diri untuk tidak menanyakan hal yang ingin ditanyakannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Temari menatap Shikamaru yang terdiam.

"Aku serius untuk kedua kalinya, Temari. Apa kau menganggapku bercanda?" tiba-tiba kata-kata itu ia ucapkan. Wajah Shikamaru menunduk, walaupun berusaha cuek dia tetap mengumpulkan keberanian untuk berbicara.

"Apa maksudmu?" Temari mengernyitkan kening.

"Pernyataan cintaku. Kau belum menjawabnya,"

"..." pipi Temari merona merah, "... aku..."

"Aku sudah menanti jawabanmu. Tidak apa jika kau menolak, itu terserah padamu. Kita tetap akan jadi teman baik, kan? Tapi tolong jangan diam saja seperti ini," Shikamaru mengangkat wajahnya. Temari bisa melihat wajah serius Shikamaru, bukan wajah santainya yang selama ini ia tunjukkan.

"Aku belum bisa mengatakannya padamu." Temari menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru. Temari menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Kau menolakku?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

Temari diam saja.

"Apa kau menolakku?"

"..."

Shikamaru dengan gelisah menatap perempuan Suna itu. Berkali-kali alisnya mengerut, melukiskan kekesalannya.

"Ini bukan kau yang biasanya. Kau sulit sekali untuk menjawab. Jawab aku, Temari!" Shikamaru mendekatkan wajahnya,

"Atau aku akan..."

"..."

Jantung mereka adu cepat berdetak. Entah apa hawa memang panas atau mereka yang semakin lama semakin memanas.

Apa akan terulang lagi saat tanggal dua puluh tiga Agustus itu? Hari dimana pernyataan cinta dan sebuah ciuman...

"Pe... permisi... sa... saya mengantarkan teh anda...,"

... Eeeh...?

Shikamaru dan Temari melotot bersamaan, musik-musik _slow _terhenti, dan mereka sadar kalau mereka ada di kedai minuman, kedai yang ramai oleh orang-orang yang sejak tadi asyik menonton drama gratisan kedua orang ini. Ada yang menggigit jari, ada yang teriak-teriak heboh, dan lain-lain.

"KYAAA... manisnya! Belum pernah kutonton adegan semanis itu~," teriak salah seorang kunoichi histeris.

Shikamaru dan Temari salah tingkah, dengan gugup Temari berkata "terima kasih" pada pelayan yang mengantarkan minuman, dan Shikamaru pura-pura cuek dan meminum tehnya.

Bagaimana akhirnya? Setelah meminum teh dan membayarnya, Shikamaru dan Temari buru-buru pergi dari kedai itu. Orang-orang di sana histeris bersorak-sorai...

Duh, kacau...

Adegan_ romance_ ini salah _setting_ tempat...

**TBC**

** Hahahaha... aduh, aduh... maaf ya kalau menjadi sangat gaje ff ini... xD . Neko juga minta maaf update-nya lama, Neko lagi UTS, gyaaa! Do'ain dapat nilai bagus, ya, Amin. Hehe xD**

** Neko pingin nambahin lebih banyak lagi romance ShikaTema-nya, jadi tetap baca terus ya ;D #halah**

** Terima kasih review-nya, review lagi ya! xD .**

** Komentar, saran dan kritik sangat diharapkan.**

** Terima kasih!**


End file.
